


"I don't wanna be the something-guy."

by happybirthdaytogabe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dwight and Michael are full of joy, Gen, Ryan is full of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybirthdaytogabe/pseuds/happybirthdaytogabe
Summary: In which Ryan does become the something-guy, because of a pita.





	"I don't wanna be the something-guy."

**Author's Note:**

> As always it's really short and boring (that's what she said) because I can't write a lot usually, oops

“Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen, Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye! _RYAN_ started the fire!” Dwight danced around the parking lot, holding the burnt cheese pita as he did so. Michael attempted to sing along, but stumbled over his words as he had no idea what the actual lyrics were. “Eisen- vaccine queen… Sant- uh, goodbye! Ryan started the fire!” Dwight ran over and waved the pita in front of Ryan, now head-locking him and giving him a noogie. Ryan repeatedly tried to apologize to knock some sense into the two joyously hopping around. Dwight let go and went back to singing, and Michael threw his hands in the air.

Everyone else had already gone in except the three about five minutes ago. “Listen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” “Ryan started the fire! It was always burning since the world was turning!” Dwight continued to scream the lyrics, high-fiving Michael then trying to high-five Ryan, who simply stared at him. The boss raised Ryan’s arm up and high-fived him, now pointing to the burnt pita. “High-five it! Eat it, eat the pita!” “I’m not eating the pita. Guys, please, I’m sorry.” Dwight cheered, accidentally dropping the charred food. “Uh-ohhhh, Ryaaan! It’s gonna burn the entire parking lot!” “It’s on fire now! We’re on fiiiiire!” Michael laughed hysterically, now pretending to blow air on the fire to put it out. “The temp burned the parking lot- _SCRANTON IS ON FIRE!_ ” “CALL 911! WE’RE ON FIRE!” Ryan was already indoors at this point while Dwight and Michael continued yelling.

It had been a total of ten minutes of them dancing now, and the majority of the office was looking out the window watching including Ryan. “I thought it was kind of funny,” Phyllis commented. “Not even for a second,” Stanley spoke, sitting at his desk now.

Ryan faced the camera, sighing. “I guess I’m that guy now. I just hope this doesn’t become a thing.” He looked past him through the window, then back to the camera. “I'm just hoping they'll forget tomorrow.”


End file.
